Yoga
by Niham87
Summary: After her last encounter with Rio, Beth might have escaped with her life intact, but her pride? Not as lucky. Yoga seemed like the perfect way to get rid of her weary and lustful thoughts. But Rio had bound other plans for them, in more ways than one. *EXPLICIT CONTENT* BDSM/Money kink/Dom Sub/Anal Sex/Anal Play/Rough Oral Sex/Rough Sex/Rough Body Play/Choking/Yoga


For Hilda, (and by Hilda?)  
This is what happens when Brio leads two perverts into association!  
Hilda poked these ideas of Rio running on Beth in yoga pants and hanky-panky in my brain with a hot iron rod, and I eagerly let her.  
Thank for being my Beta Reader and Edit Queen and Music Provider! ❤️️

Hope you guys enjoy this, me and Hilda did. 😈😈😈

Feedback always appreciated and cherished.

* * *

 **Y.O.G.A. - You Ought (To) Get (That) Ass**

* * *

 _'I am alive. My heart is open, and I am strong.'_

Inhaling, Beth repeated her mantra while firming her buttocks, her shoulder blades locked in place while she lifted her ribs from the yoga mat and arched her back into Cobra Pose.

She held in position, controlled her breathing and kept chanting her mantra in her mind, trying to shake loose the worries in her system.

 _'I am... in control. No… I am at peace. I am…'_ Her frown deepened, ' _I am… fucking FUCKED!'_

Beth dropped heavily onto the yoga mat and rolled onto her back with a groan of pure frustration.

 _What she was, was horny._

Her arm came to rest over her face, protecting her eyes from the one o'clock winter sun.

 _And cold._

What the fuck had gotten into her to think that, practising yoga - outdoors - on a freezing Michigan December day, was a good idea?

 _That man was driving her crazy. That's what it was._

It had been two weeks since the _"You wanna be the King you gotta kill the King"_ thing. She'd escaped the situation with her life and pretty much nothing else but a hurt pride. Like Rio had predicted, Beth hasn't capable of killing anyone. Chickening out, she'd chosen to mock him instead, saying he wouldn't give her a loaded gun, unless he was stupid. Which only earned her further humiliation from Rio. The gun had been loaded alright.

No one had made her feel like that before, not even Dean with his child bride. Dean never had power over her; not once she felt threatened or under his control.

But Rio? Rio pushed her limits… He'd turned the tables on her, brought her down from her high horse with a mastery that made her look like a fucking amateur. She was now under his thumb, more than ever. And instead of making her weary, it made her fucking wet.

The chemistry had always been there, Beth wasn't naive, less blind. She'd wondered - multiple times - if his cock was as large as his ego. She meticulously envisioned what would be like to be fucked senseless, ravaged by those mocking lips of his.

Her sad-gine self hadn't been _fucked_ in a while... 'cause Dean had been too busy sticking his dick into that skank, only God knows for how long.

She'd been an idiot to confide in him after that. Finding out he was lying about cancer had been another unexpected blow but any respect she had left for her husband was lost when he threatened to expose her - and Rio - if she divorced him.

 _"Do it…'_ She'd dared him, _"Rio will blast a hole between your eyes faster than you can say counterfeit money."_

Even Beth had surprised herself with her pluckiness. That night, something shifted in her. Even if she didn't get to shoot, holding that gun in her hand sparked a flame which detonated the gunpowder.

The mild curiosity she had been harbouring for Rio, blew off scale as he put her in her place.

Beth was far from saint... she'd been frisky since the early puberty days, but sue her if discreet hadn't always been her middle name.

Her tastes were a bit 'unconventional'… for a mother of four perhaps. She enjoyed it rough. Very rough. Well-placed slaps on her ass... her tits, a bit of choking... although it was always Dean who'd always choke up in the end.

She was sure Rio wouldn't have a problem with choking the life out of her, not in the mood he'd left in, with the promise of revenge in those dark, mystifying eyes.

Beth sighed sulky.

Or probably not... maybe it was all in her head. Ideas born from lack of sex, too much time in her hands and her kink craving.

Rio was probably one of those sweet lovers, whom enjoyed missionary two times a week with after-sex cigarettes, and spooning included. It was usually the "good girls" - like her - that turned out to be the freaks and nasty ones.

 _God, she had to stop this obsession._ She was going to finish this yoga routine… be the last damn thing she did in her fucked up life.

With resolve, Beth brought her knees into her belly. Inhaling, she gripped her feet, then opened her knees wide and brought them towards her armpits, adjusting her positioning until she was perpendicular to the floor and into the correct Happy Baby positioning.

Beth exhaled, a frown forming in her forehead. Why the hell did they call this 'Happy Baby' pose anyways? Shouldn't it be more like something on the lines of 'Fuckstrated middle-aged woman seeking solace in stupid yoga'?

Beth sighed and again tried to redirect her sour thoughts with a change of pose. She laid back, flat on the mat, arms at her side, palms down. Inhaling, she contracted her abdominal muscles and lifted her legs and hips up to a shoulder stand, perpendicular to the floor she carefully lowered her legs over her head until her toes touched the floor, she held into plow pose completely oblivious that she was being observed.

Rio stopped in his tracks as he made way through Beth's backyard. The last thing he expected was finding the woman who had caused him so much trouble, doing yoga outdoors in the fucking coldest winter morning Detroit had seen in a while.

Beth twisted her body into an impossible position. Rio watched transfixed as she unsuspectingly opened her knees wide and graced him with the exposure of a chubby camel-toe.

 _'Ay... Santa Madre de Dios!'_ His cock raged with an increasingly painful erection... Her pussy lips were plump and juicy, just the way he liked it.

Rio had been nurturing lustful thoughts about that naive lil' housewife since the day he laid eyes on her... except she wasn't naive at all. No... Rio had seen the looks she gave him when she thought he wasn't watching… felt the familiar tension... recognized her for what she was. And the day the FBI knocked down his door, Rio recognized her for what she needed… to be disciplined.

As if he hadn't enough to deal with, she lifted those never-ending legs of hers until she was practically doing a shoulder stand, then lowering them over her head her toes touched the floor, her deliciously round ass poked out in his direction.

Rio had to swallow the thick lump in his throat. That fine bubble-ass of hers was teasing him, begging to be struck… and Rio didn't deny himself the pleasure of causing pain. Ever.

One way or another this stubborn housewife was gonna learn that she was far from being his equal, and damn him if he could have dreamed a better start to his lecture on dominance.

The sound of the slap reverberated in her ears before she felt the pain spike, heat spread through her backside like a branding iron. The yelp came as she lost her balance, landing on her side painfully.

Beth hissed - and not exactly from pain - pulling herself into a cross-legged seat over the mat, Rio stood in front of her in a long wool overcoat with a dark grey hoodie underneath, looking satisfied with his handy work.

With a scowl, Beth wondered if he ever strayed from the dark colours, and how the fuck had he climbed the wooden deck without making any sort of noise. "Do you want to break my fucking neck?"

His devilish half-lipped smile warmed her insides as his large frame made itself comfortable on the wicker chair, his long legs almost invading her personal space, "I think you'd die from cold exposure first." The brown gaze did the once-over her figure, taking its time on her breast area, "What the hell are you thinking practising that basic-bitch yoga in this cold?"

Beth pulled at the tight compression shirt, sure her breasts had escaped over the sports bra sides as per usual, her ass-cheek was still stinging like a mofo, "It's none of your business what I think! And if you've done it, you would know that yoga, isn't for the faint of heart." Beth stuck in with a meek smile.

Rio licked his lips, a familiar flare in his eye, "I enjoy _other kinds_ of stretching."

Beth arched her perfectly shaped eyebrows, spiked with curiosity at his slurred tone, "Is there more than one kind?"

"Oh, baby... you'd be surprised." He said cryptically.

"What do you want?" Beth asked sharply, taken aback by the tension forming between them.

"Right now... I want you to crawl over here and kiss me."

"What?"

Rio smirked, his tone a low growl, "Don't make repeat myself, _Elizabeth."_

Stunned, Beth batted her eyes at him, a shiver running down her spine. Her hesitation was met by his hand fisting her ponytail.

 _Good gracious._ His eyes were two black pits of burning anger as he yanked at her hair with such force that Beth bounded forward, the yelp was as involuntary as her arms being forced to stop a precarious landing on her face.

Beth knelt on all fours, between his wide-open knees, his hand was a death-grip on her golden tresses, it made the blood in her veins rush rampant.

Rio tugged at her hair, his voice low and promising retaliation if she didn't comply, _"Look at me while you do it."_

Call her crazy but she felt an urgency to meet his demand, and Beth did mess around when her six sense signalled. Right quick, she crawled the two steps that took to reach him, her eyes levelled with his groin, which sported a visibly expanding erection.

He yanked at her hair, forcing her to meet those dark eyes, "Did I say stop?"

Beth swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, quickly placing her hands over his muscular thighs and propping herself on his chest.

"Good girl." He uttered with satisfaction while she straddled him.

The two simple words said to her in that delicious drawl had the same effect as the dam gates opening. She felt the hot gush soak through panties and lycra pants.

He pulled at her hair tie and gently ran his large hands through her scalp. Beth closed her eyes with the relief sensation, although it was short lived. Once satisfied Rio grasped a handful of golden hair and pulled her into his awaiting mouth.

The kiss was intoxicating. His tongue worked magic, lap after devastating lap setting a new throbbing in her core. His hands slid down her back, skimming easily over the smooth material of her yoga clothes, he squeezed her ass tight only to palm both cheeks, viciously.

Beth threw her head back, her moan gutturally loud.

They stared at each other, Beth wide-eyed, him... pleased.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked between worked heaves.

He clucked his tongue. "I'm delivering on the promise I made the other night… I'm teaching you a little obedience."

Beth tensed like a bowstring as the sharp words sunk in, "I don't understand…"

"Oh, but you do… you've been very, very _naughty,_ Elizabeth." He leaned closer, whispering into her ear, "And we all know what happens to naughty girls."

 _Punishment._ Her cheeks burned along with other - more private - parts of her. The unspoken word echoed in her brain, and although her heart was pumping at full throttle her lungs required to be instigated into getting back to work.

Rio chuckled, a sexy, malicious thing from the depths of his throat. "I know you are used to wearing the pants around here, commanding your lil' army of shoppers, ruling over your kingdom, but this ain't your lil' kingdom anymore…" He rounded her buttocks, wiggling the masses between his hands, and bringing her down to grind his cock, "Y'see… your lil' kingdom is under _my empire._ And in my empire, sweetheart… I am the only ruler."

Beth moaned as his bulge pressed against her aching pussy. "That isn't fair."

"Nothin' is, sugar." He drawled, biting into her lower lip.

Beth hissed, pulling away as the taste of her own blood filled her mouth. His hand found her backside again, making her moan, less in pain and more in pleasure. "Did I say you could stop?"

Beth slanted her eyes defiantly. She could have sworn that his dick gained another inch underneath her.

His midnight gaze burned, _"Are you defying me, Elizabeth?"_ Another shiver ran through her spine as Rio tsked, "Guess you'll have to learn how to follow orders the _hard_ way."

He wrapped an arm underneath her derriere and shot up from the seat, Beth had no option but grip tightly around his hips and neck.

Two large strides and they were in her kitchen, the door slammed behind while Rio slid her against the kitchen island. His eyes flashed wicked as he spotted Buddy's leash over the wooden butcher block.

"Hold your wrists out." He instructed.

"What?" She asked with a knot in her throat, the heat in the kitchen insupportable compared with the cold outside.

His jaws ticked and he pulled the leash into a taut line in front of her eyes, for a second Beth believed he was going to strike her, but the grasp on her wrists was likely more painful.

Beth watched mesmerized as he held them together in front of her breasts, swiftly wrapping the leash around her wrists and tying them in a complicated and tight knot. His moves were precise and adroit, it was obvious he'd done this before.

"Good." He muttered, pulling at the leash to test the solidity of his ties, her soft skin chafed against the harsh nylon painfully. Rio took a step back to eye his handy work, "Now, get on your knees."

Her eyes widened in surprise as he slowly unzipped his jeans, only to practically pop out of their sockets when his cock sprung out, big, swollen and delicious.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He snarled at her.

Before she knew, she was on her knees and his beautiful cock hovered above, his fist filled with the hair of her crown, yanking it backwards. Beth flinched at the taste of pain.

Rio circled his cock with his free hand, rubbing the fat tip over her plump lips, "Open wide. You're gonna to take it… _all_ of it."

Beth did open wide but she wasn't sure how she was gonna take all of that.

She took the most she could, till the engorged head hit the back of her throat and she gagged. Rio didn't show any mercy. He held her chin, his strong fingers kept her jaws open and he thrust the rest of him down her throat. Her lips closed around his base, the zipper indentations rasped against her delicate skin, and tears welled in her eyes at the unexpected blockage of the air passage.

Rio threw his head back with a loud groan and held her there for a couple of interminable seconds. He pulled out but the hold on her hair didn't ease, Beth gasped and gagged, drool dripped from her chin and coated his pulsating shaft.

Seemingly satisfied, Rio praised her. "Good girl. Now, suck on it."

Beth gazed at those midnight eyes, she had no idea what was with the way he called her a _good girl,_ but it made _things_ happen to her body... wicked things.

Beth ran her tongue over his length, felt it throb against her lips, warm, hard and velvet like. She sucked over the tip all so gently, it gained her a moan from the depths of his chest. Encouraged, she took all she dared of him in her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue over the veiny surface.

Her little moment of control didn't last long, he took hold on each side of her temples and started pumping into her. The sinful slurping sounds filled the kitchen as Beth struggled to keep up with his demand.

When she thought she couldn't take it any longer, he pulled back with a strained growl. Shining with her saliva, his cock pulsated in front of her eyes, a gush of pre-cum rolling down the inflamed tip.

"Fuck…" Rio drawled, leaning over her swollen lips for a quick kiss. "That mouth is too fucking good."

He then grabbed her tied wrists, pulling her up and hastily turning her around. His cock nudged against her buttocks as he bent her over the butcher block, arms stretched above her head, he leaned over her back, her breasts crushed under his weight, he whispered into her ear, "Naughty girls get punished but good girls… good girls get rewarded."

Beth's heart sped to full tilt, shivering as the heat of his body abandoned hers. Curious, Beth tilted her head to the side, his tall frame stood a few steps away, dark gaze intent on her backside while he undid his button-up shirt, exposing his melanated skin inch by inch. Beth swallowed hard, heat shooting up her moist cavern.

His dark gaze riveted her blue one, "Do you want your reward, Elizabeth?"

Beth's already naturally breathy voice, sounded even more strained, "Y-Yes."

Before she had finished her words he was already moving toward hers, the smack was a surprise, her rump burned with searing pain, but God… the pleasure… made her toes curl.

"Good girls say please." He instructed while palming her other cheek with equal might.

Beth arched as another wave of mixed sensations rippled through her, "Ah-fuck! Please!" She whimpered.

His hand caressed over the place he'd just marked, barely touching, pure provocation, "Please what?"

"Please... _fuck me._ " Beth begged.

He brought his other hand to the seam of the yoga pants, the rip resonated loudly throughout the kitchen, her asscheeks spreading exquisitely over the ragged edges of fabric.

With her pink thong exposed, he ran his fingers over the wet material, "Since you asked so nicely I might just do that."

And with that, he held his pulsating cock in hand and let a trickle of spittle fall over the head, Beth gasped in anticipation as he pulled her panties to the side and buried himself in her tight moist core.

No time for adjusting to his large size, he pounded into her, again and again, each time to the brim, over and over until Beth thought she was gonna split in two.

Bounding violently with each plunge Beth moaned her pleasure throughout panting gasps and gritted teeth, he kept smacking her ass as brutally as he dived into her.

Pressure started to build in her lower belly, her inner walls cramped greedily around his thick shaft and Beth screamed, "Oh god!"

Rio pulled out of her with a malicious smile, "He ain't here right now, sugar…" Beth whimpered at the loss, her pussy throbbing in need. "Just me."

His open palm plunged over her exposed labia. Beth jumped with the impact, moaning and whimpering. _She was so close._ "Oh, Rio! P-Please…"

"You wanna cum, baby? Is that it?" He hummed, running his fingers over her swollen and dripping pussy lips.

Beth nodded enthusiastically, incapable of producing more than a whimpering sound of agreement while he spread her juices up her slit, thumb circling and nudging her puckered back entrance, while his fingertips seldom entered her pussy.

Beth was sure she was about to get the relief she needed, only to be blatantly denied, _"You'll cum when I make you cum."_

The slap over her round and creamy buttock, reverberated with the distinctive sound of skin striking skin. And as Beth sucked air into her lungs, she was sure that had it been given with _just_ a tiny bit more brawniness she would have cum. The telling, smug half smile over Rio's handsome devil looks, told her he too was aware of how close she was.

Rio seized her nape and pulled her to a stand, her legs unexpectedly unstable while he undid the knots on her wrists. He inspected the red marks left by the nylon, the cynical words contrasting with the tender thumbs running over the welts, "Red looks extremely good on you."

Her wrists were released, and Beth noticed how his eyes flashed with all the marks he wanted to imprint on her, her swallow was audible as he instructed her to take her clothes off. Beth doubted his command for a second, shifting her weight over her legs.

 _"Elizabeth…"_ The bittersweet warning ran through her skin, making nervous system tingle all over.

Her compression shirt was first, she slid it over her head and threw it at her feet. Then the torn yoga pants, leaving her with the monstrous sports bra and her soaked wet thong. His scrutiny was enervating.

"Go on." He urged her with a wave of his hand. His look was so fiercely blank that if it wasn't for the steady leaking of pre-cum from his throbbing cock, Beth wouldn't have been able to tell that he was as affected as her.

The pink thong slid effortlessly over her skin, heaping at feet with the rest of her clothes. His eyes flared at the exposed landing strip of reddish-golden curls, Beth's hands trembled as she reached for the hem of the bra, she hooked her fingers under it and pulled.

Her large breast caught on the fabric, and she had to wiggle her way out of it, when finally free she opened her eyes to find Rio was almost glued to her. Beth almost tripped backwards with the startle, but he was holding the weight of her breasts gently in his palms, sliding his thumbs over the tight peachy tips. "That's a lot of tit, baby. I'm gonna have to cum all over them."

 _Oh, yes, please!_ The words didn't leave her thoughts, 'cause his tongue had slid into her mouth, fucking her just like he did with her pussy. Noteworthy, in and out, and nimbly. Wanting nothing more than to touch him, Beth leapt for his neck, but he seized her wrists before she could reach him, breaking the kiss in the process.

"Did I say you could touch me?" He didn't wait for her answer, sharply whipped her around and whooped her ass, with a quickness that left Beth breathless.

Using the discarded leash, he tied her hands behind her back with angry vicious tugs. "Haven't you learned anythin' yet?" He added shoving her towards the bedroom.

Beth almost tripped on her feet, unused to not having her arms for balance. Annoyed, she sneered back at him. "Maybe it's just you who isn't a great teacher."

Beth immediately recognized her error as his jaws ticked, but - _goddamn him_ \- the smile that followed was like a slap, to her senses. "I'm sure we will find out _before_ I'm done with you."

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Rio shoved her against the mattress, "On your knees."

Beth did as he asked, her breasts wobbling with her worked out breath. Rio slid out of his overcoat, reached into the pockets and pulled out three fat stacks of 100 dollar bills, placing them neatly next to her in the bed. By the green elastic band around them, Beth knew it was from her last and final delivery.

His hoodie was next and then his shirt piled on the floor. He stood in front of her, erect, proud and spiteful. Her mouth dried up, there was something very wicked in the way he was still half-dressed.

Under her awed gaze, Rio grabbed one of the stacks and ran his thumb over the edge, fanning the money under his nose. "There's only one other thing that I like as much as the smell of money."

Beth swallowed hard, "And what's that?"

"The scent of your pussy." His chuckle was low and devastating. Her pussy clenched like it knew she'd been praised. "You love money, don't you? Stealing my money, more precisely."

The thick stack descended over her tit so quickly that Beth heard the whoosh of it slashing through the air before pain reached her brain.

Her yelp did nothing to stop him, Beth had barely recovered when he brought it down on her other breast, she flinched back that time and it scantily struck her nipple.

Pleasure transcended pain, her cry was of pure delectation.

Rio launched for her neck, squeezing it hard enough for her enjoyment before he shoved her back into bed. He then spun her around, lifting her ass until she kneeled face down on the mattress. Her anus and pussy exposed and juicy for his viewing pleasure.

Beth knew what he was going to do, but she wasn't prepared for the intensity that it came with. Hot air blew against her inflamed core half a second before the stack of bills snapped against her eagerly expecting vulva, Beth whimpered and trashed unable to contain herself.

"Stay still, I'm not done with you yet." He growled, using his palm to make pressure over her lower back, resulting in her ass perking out even more, he then slapped her clenching pussy once more.

Beth tried to stay still, but when he did it a second time and it hit her clit, she was lost. Her hips bucked and her walls clenched with need. The third time felt overwhelming over the sensitive and tender flesh. Whimpering she heard the elastic band snap, Rio's gaze was a fierce mask as he made it rain all over her naked body.

"This is what you like, uh? _My_ money?" He spat, repeating the same process with other stacks. Once done he climbed in bed and kneeled behind her and placed a gentle kiss right over her swollen aching clit. "Good thing green goes well on you too."

His tongue travelled back and forward her slit, snatching the delicate area of her perineum between his open mouth. He took his time with her, playing with every inch of her exposed and sensible skin until he reached her anus. He then circled the rimmed entrance, coaxing and prodding the tip of his tongue inside her, again and again.

By the time he was finished with her and she was trying to recover her bearings, Beth was pretty damn sure that being ass eaten over dirty money was the kinkiest - and wickedest - thing anyone could ever experience.

"You like that don't you?" He hummed, planting small toothy kisses all over her creamy - and now welted - ass cheeks. Rio spread her wide, flushed, Beth was incapable of saying the words, so she nodded, eagerly. "That's great... 'cause you gonna take it up in there. _All of it."_

Beth gasped as he licked his way up her spine, his strong hands grabbed her loose tresses into a ponytail, "In fact, sweetheart, you gonna take it anywhere I like." He added while grinding his cock between her ass cheeks. "You're mine and I'll fuckin' take you when, and where I please." He snapped her head backwards and aimed the broad tip at her entrance barely fitting against the tight gap. _"Mine_ … you got that?"

Beth could only moan her agreement. It was enough. Rio rammed into her tight passage, once, twice, then a third and a fourth time. It was how many times it took for her to take him fully, by then Beth was a dishevelled, shaking, sobbing mess. His hand wrapped around her neck and he lifted her body from bed till she was impaled on his cock, his pecs glued to her shoulder blades, and nothing in between them except a few 100$ bills stuck to her sweat.

Rio squeezed her chin hard, forcing her to look at him, his voice raw and fierce. _"Look at me… does it hurt?"_

Beth whimpered as he slowly thrust into her, filling her to the brim. "Y-ye… Oh, fuck! No! Oh, god... y-yes!" It hurt so bad but it felt so good.

 _"Good… cause you're mine. Mine to hurt, mine to fuck, mine to choke, mine to make cum... MINE."_

And Beth came, hard, fast, and like never before while he fucked her, choked her and made her his.

It was all so intense that when he let go of her neck, she fell forward making the 100 dollar bills over the bed fly everywhere, black and white little dots appeared in front of her closed eyelids, while Rio grunted behind her, all his muscles tensed up in concentration, his throbbing hard cock resting edged between her quivering buttocks as he focused on holding his load.

"Fuck… you should get a reward for that delicious derriere of yours." Beth convulsed as he palmed her ass, still on a high and hypersensitive from the mindblowing orgasm.

Beth shook her head, sure she wouldn't be able to take another _"reward"_ like the one he just gave her, it was too much.

Beth almost chuckled at her early thoughts on Rio and his two-times-a-week-basic-missionary. There was nothing sweet about the way he fucked, it was sheer lust and ferocity... a hybrid concoction of divine pleasure and unholy pain. It was her wildest dreams and her worst fears.

Her arms almost flopped to her sides as Rio released the tight knots binding her wrists. But it wasn't over… far from it.

Rio spun her around and laid over her body, his thick cock pressed against her belly, long and hard. "You don't have a choice. I give a reward, you take it. Do you understand?"

"Okay." Beth quickly agreed, almost drowning in those dark pools of lust.

"Good," Rio said as he shifted into a kneeling position, her legs over his muscular thighs, he leaned over her tits, capturing a peachy nipple between his sharp teeth.

Beth groaned, balancing between pain and pleasure, the edge he was so familiar with. He sucked on it, flicking his tongue over the tight bud repeatedly. Every nerve in her body, previously satisfied, stood on end in search for relief.

Rio gave unbiased attention to both of her tits, kneading and squeezing them together between his large tan hands, "To whom do these belong?"

"Ah… fuck!" Beth hissed as he pinched her nipples, hard.

"To whom, Elizabeth?" He insisted, squeezing even harder.

Beth gasped for air, "To you."

"Good girl." He said placing a soft kiss over her lips.

Beth had an urge to grab his head and deepen the kiss, but her memory was still fresh from the last time she tried to touch him. The thought squirmed away from her brain as he placed two fingers over her clit, rubbing it in lazy circles, "And this? Who does it belong to?"

Beth threw her head back as he shoved his fingers inside her cunt, her walls stretching to accommodate him, "To you! It belongs to you!"

"Good…" He hummed, bringing the fingers moist and glistening with her juices to her plump lips, "And this mouth?"

Beth suckled at his fingers until they tasted like nothing but golden skin, "Yours."

With a smug little smile, he grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs over her head, her groin perked up, leaving her completely exposed while he instructed her to hold onto her ankles.

Rio climbed out of the bed and finally slid out of his jeans, a gush of wetness flooded her cunt as his cock quickly sprang to freedom, he wasn't wearing any underwear.

His slanted obsidian eyes gazed over her with interest, like she was a complicated schematic he was trying to bring to life. Beth held in position as he picked up the leash, but her heart pounded violently in her chest, way too damn fast for good health. The waiting process was as arousing as the act itself, and having no idea what he was planning to do with her only increased the thrill.

Rio carefully slid the leash under her head, dividing the length into equal parts, one at the time, he tied her ankles to her wrists in an intricate knot, pulling at the nylon to check the solidity of his work. Satisfied he climbed back to bed.

Beth watched, short-breathed and hypnotised as he spat into his hand and pumped his length before positioning himself at her opening, the fat head barely prodding past her inner lips, "Who do you belong to?"

Beth gasped as he increased the pressure, "Oh, my… fuck! I... y-you! I belong to you."

His coal eyes burned into her, stirring a fire, _"And who am I, Elizabeth?"_

Beth immediately understood that his wasn't a simple question, this was his conquest and her submission.

There was no hesitation as the words left her lips, _"My King… you're my King."_

His smirk was of machiavellian superiority as he plunged into her tight cunt, "That's my _good girl."_

And for the pleasure of her surrender, the King decreed that Beth was to be bestowed with a symbolic Crown of Cum. But that… that only happened after another painstaking ass plundering, after all... he was ought to.

 **-*-*-* The End *-*-*-**

* * *

Glossary:  
'Ay... Santa Madre de Dios!' - Holy mother of God, cause Rio, was fuken shook by that fupa!  
Gine - Vagina


End file.
